Labios sabor cereza
by Leanne Black
Summary: Porque los labios de Lily sabían a cereza, por mucho que James insitiera en que sabían a fresa.
1. Chapter 1

LABIOS SABOR CEREZA

Y ahí esta ella, como siempre, como todas aquellas otras noches: besándolo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y desnuda.

Finas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, mientras intentaba convencerlo con sus besos y caricias de que todo estaba bien, que nada más importaba mientras los dos estuvieras juntos, mientras tuvieran esa noche para los dos.

Sus besos eran desesperados y sus caricias gritaban en silencio contra su cuerpo que despertara y que la liberara de todo su sufrimiento. Se quedaban sin aire y las caricias comenzaban a lastimar mientras buscaba con las piernas abrirse camino a la felicidad, esa que esa noche parecía no querer hacerle compañía.

Hasta que por fin él se rindió y se dejó llevar por todo el amor que había comenzado a lastimarle el pecho y le regreso todos los besos y las caricias que ella le daba sin importar nada.

Las lágrimas dejaron de correr para dejarlos prendidos en eso que ellos llamaban amor.

Pero las cosas no podían continuar así: los dos ya habían sucumbido, era hora de poner las cosas claras.

Los dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba se pudieron ver claramente a los ojos. Esos dos pares de ojos brillantes nunca se habían mentido y si alguno de los dos encontraba cualquier otra cosa que no fuera amor, las cosas terminarían ahí. Pero eso nunca había sucedido antes y esa noche no fue la excepción.

Los besos y las caricias sabían ahora mucho mejor y las culpas se fueron volando. Porque ahí no había nada malo, sus acciones no traerían consecuencias, sólo era una noche y luego se detendrían.

O eso es lo que se repetían una y otra vez cuando el astro rey hacia su entrada triunfal y lo seguirían repitiendo una y otra vez hasta que se volvieran a encontrar y por más que lo negaran, volvería a suceder.

Porque esos besos y esas caricias les sabían a gloria y esos suaves susurros de te amo eran en silencio y porque ellos eran felices jugando ese juego a escondidas, en secreto y a oscuras.

Porque el amor estaba presente y lo demás no importaba, porque él era feliz teniéndola entre sus brazos y ella no conocía mayor felicidad que sus labios en los de él.

Por eso no sentían vergüenza ni se castigaban mentalmente por el pecado que estaban cometiendo, porque para ellos eso no era ningún pecado sino la reafirmación del más profundo y hermoso amor.

Porque los labios de Lily sabían a cereza por mucho que James insistiera en que sabían a fresa; y su cabello olía a manzana verde, fresca y dulce.

Porque él la había conocido cuando aún era la insoportable de Evans y no el ángel que había sido enviado especialmente para amar a James. Porque ella se acercó a él y lo consoló cuando solo tenían doce años, cuando le dijo que no importaba que su madre le gritara y lo desafiara en todo momento, que ella lo quería y que lo demás no importaba.

Porque se habían hecho amigos aún cuando James la odiaba sólo por ser amiga de Quejicus, porque se encontraban en la biblioteca a todas horas y hablaban de todo y de nada y reían sin parar y porque ella le había enseñado que merecía y podía ser amado.

Porque él se enamoro primero de ella y suspiraba en silencio cada que su melena pelirroja se asomaba entre el mar de estudiantes que los separaba.

Porque ella le dijo que lo amaba cuando sólo tenían trece años y porque le había dado su primer beso, aquel que fue dado ocultos de Filch y de James en un armario de escobas en el séptimo piso, ese que nunca antes habían visto y ese que nunca más volvieron a ver.

Porque sus pechos se abrieron en flor por primera vez para él, porque él había sido el primero, porque él le había dado todo el amor que poseía y ella le había dado el de ella sin importarle nada.

Porque él se había hecho a un lado y había dejado que James la conquistara, porque era su mejor amigo y porque él no podía soportar verlo sufrir. A fin de cuentas él ya estaba acostumbrado y Lily tendría un mejor futuro al lado de James que al lado de Sirius.

Porque las caderas de Lily se acoplaba a la perfección a las de Sirius y porque sus piernas siempre estaban dispuestas y su rodilla siempre encontraba la forma de abrirse camino entre las suyas y porque su cintura parecía estar diseñada especialmente para los brazos de Sirius.

Porque ella continuaba amándolo y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Por eso no les importo amarse aún cuando sabían que ella se casaría mañana con su mejor amigo.

Los besos y las caricias se intensificaron y los jadeos se hicieron más rápidos, porque el amor ya no les cabía en el pecho ni en el cuerpo y lo único que les quedaba era explotar de amor.

Las respiraciones se fueron acompasando poco a poco hasta verse convertidas en una.

Se abrazaron como lo hacían siempre y Lily acomodo su cabeza en el hueco que formaba el cuello y el hombro de Sirius, su lugar favorito. Podía perderse y nunca más salir de ahí y no lo lamentaría porque solamente ahí era completamente feliz.

Pero sabían que esa vez, las cosas eran diferentes y fue por eso que Lily no podo dormir entre los brazos de Sirius, en lugar de eso clavo su mirada en la de él y simplemente espero.

Ese verde esmeralda siempre había conseguido que él se perdiera en ellos, ese mar que se extendía delante de él y lo obligaba a no pensar en nada más que en ellos.

Y ese gris líquido que siempre la había hechizado, esos ojos siempre sumidos en una profunda tristeza y que sólo estallaban en felicidad cuando la veían a ella, pero no esa vez, esta vez estaban sumidos en la tristeza más profunda que ella había visto y eso sólo le confirmaba que esta vez era diferente.

Se levanto despacio, seguida de él y recargo su espalda en la de él. No podía decir lo que estaba sucediendo, porque no estaba pensando porque de haber estado pensando no lo haría, mientras continuara mirándolo a los ojos.

---Nos estamos torturando.

---Si…--- contesto simplemente Sirius porque no había nada más que decir.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando el placer que les producía su tortuoso amor.

---Siempre me gusto esta oscuridad--- dijo Lily con aire soñador y buscando con su mano la mano de Sirius--- Los rayos de la luna que entran por la ventana hacen ver todo…

---Gris--- termino por ella Sirius entrelazando su mano con la de Lily

---El gris siempre será mi color favorito

---Y el mió el verde esmeralda

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, sólo como ellos lo sabían hacer: desnudándose el alma.

Lily no pudo más y lo beso; lo beso con amor, con pasión, con necesidad desenfrenada, entregándose todo ella.

---Te amo Sirius--- le dijo quedamente dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Se puso de pie mientras se ponía el abrigo y camino con paso decidido a la puerta, sólo se volvió para dedicarle una última mirada.

Porque ambos sabían que esa era la última noche.

Sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos que parecieron eternidades y después, ella, simplemente se fue.

Sirius nunca le había dicho que la amaba y eso a Lily no le importaba porque ella podía ver en sus ojos cuanto es que la amaba y las palabras no eran suficientes para expresarlo.

Sirius quería decirle que la amaba pero no lo había dicho porque sabía que si lo hacía, Lily no se volvería a separar de su lado.

Lily no quería escuchar que Sirius la amaba porque entonces ella no podría casarse mañana con James. Era verdad que lo amaba con todo su corazón pero Sirius… sin él no podía vivir, a él lo había amado primero y lo amaría por siempre.

Y por eso comenzaron de nuevo a repetirse una y otra vez que no lo volverían a hacer pero muy en el fondo existía esa pequeña llama que les daba la esperanza y la seguridad de que se volverían a encontrar y Sirius volvería a tocar el cielo con los dedos, siempre de la mano de Lily.

Porque mañana, cuando los primeros rayos del sol le dieran la bienvenida, no le importaba que se lo llevara el infierno, porque esa noche, él ya había conocido el cielo y si tenía que pudrirse en el infierno por amar, pues se pudriría gustoso.


	2. querer a James, amar a Sirius

No había sido suficiente, nunca lo había sido pero apenas ahora lo había notado.

Se suponía que ese debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida pero no podía evitar sentirme atrapada, asfixiada, recordando una y otra vez la noche anterior, la felicidad que me embargaba y el vacío que me quedo.

Porque la misma conversación vuelve a mi mente una y otra vez, porque las explicaciones nunca bastaron y siempre fueron insuficientes, porque de nuevo me siento de 17: tonta, enamorada y acorralada.

"_¿Por qué no se lo podemos decir?"_

"_Ya conoces a James, no lo comprendería."_

Una voz que parece más bien un ladrido, unos ojos grises, fríos y melancólicos, un cabello negro azulado y un alma atormentada.

"_No entiendo porque te preocupa tanto, él lo va a entender."_

"_No, no lo hará. Lily"…_--- esos ojos grises de nuevo, diciéndolo y ocultándolo todo---_ "Es lo mejor, lo que todos esperan que suceda"_--- desvía la mirada--- "_Con él tendrás todo lo que yo no puedo darte."_

"_¡Nada de eso me importa!"_--- las lágrimas que me había prometido no derramar se hacían presentes, traicionándome--- "_¡Sólo me importas tú!"_

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper la distancia; yo por cobarde, Sirius por valiente.

"_Es mi mejor amigo y te ama"_

"_¡Pero yo te amo a ti!"_--- rompo la distancia que nos separa y me aferró fuertemente a él--- "_¡James lo entenderá cuando…!"_

"_¡No!"_--- se zafa fácilmente de mis brazos, como si no estuvieran ahí, alrededor suyo; como siempre, como nunca--- "_No lo entenderá porque nunca se lo diremos"_--- me mira y comprendo que no hay marcha atrás, que el "y vivieron feliz por siempre" nunca fue una opción para nosotros, que chocamos contra la realidad y que el camino termina ahí--- "_No puedo decirle que no podrá tener a la mujer que ama porque…"_--- su mirada esta llena de suplica--- "_James te ama, Lily, te ama de una forma en la que yo nunca… Es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, la única familia que tengo y si tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo feliz aunque eso signifique… lo haré."_

"_¿Así qué eso es todo?"_--- pregunto sin poder evitarlo, con la mirada perdida y el alma vagando en los limites de la de Sirius--- "_¿Ya no queda nada para nosotros?"_

"_¡No es eso Lily!"_--- se apresura a contestarme Sirius, puedo escuchar el dolor en su voz y eso me parte el alma--- "_Es solo que…"_

"_Lo entiendo"_--- digo resignada y con el dolor pegado al alma--- "_En verdad lo entiendo pero…"_

Y Sirius no me deja continuar porque sus labios se estrellan con los míos y todo lo demás se me olvida. Porque Sirius en verdad me ama pero también ama a James y quiere lo mejor para él, quiere hacerlo tan feliz como James lo ha hecho a él.

--- ¿En qué piensas?

Siempre es esa voz que más bien parece un ladrido, que siempre consigue acelerarme el corazón, que las piernas se me vuelvan de gelatina y no puedo pensar en nada más que en él.

---Recordando--- le contestó sin atreverme a voltear y mirarlo a los ojos porque seguramente estarán hermosamente grises, fríos y melancólicos, y llevara esa playera blanca y chamarra negra que le quedan perfectamente.

---Nuestra conversación--- no es una pregunta, él lo sabe, yo lo se. Siento su mano en mi espalda y no puedo pensar claramente--- Lily…--- su voz en mi oído y su calido aliento en mi cuello.

---Sirius…--- con los ojos cerrados me vuelvo, buscando sus labios.

Nuestra danza comienza y me siento feliz de que así sea porque no hay mayor debilidad que la de la carne y no hay mayor felicidad que los labios de Sirius en los míos.

---Lo que hacemos no está bien--- me dice mientras me acaricia la espalda desnuda--- Hoy es el día de tu boda…--- no se que contestar a eso, en realidad ya no se que contestar a nada, había hecho todo según lo que se esperara de mi, pero ¿y lo que yo espero de mi, lo que espero de mi vida?

Hay una guerra allá afuera a la que voy a presentar cara y no me produce el menor pánico, no como el que me da ver salir a Sirius de mi vida; caminar hacia el altar es una blasfemia pero en cambio batirme en duelo con algún mortifago me parece lo más común.

¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

Hace tiempo que me vida se resume en eso, en saber que puedo morir y no importarme en los más mínimo, en saber que puedo perder a todos los que llamo amigos, en estar completamente segura de que James puede sucumbir y que eso me partirá el alma pero no me destruirá. Sin embargo, hay un pensamiento que no me permito tener porque eso si que me mataría.

Sirius esta en medio de todo, es el que se arriesga más, es él el que lucha todas las noches con mortifagos y sale triunfante pero lo conozco y se que tarde o temprano va a perder…

---Juguemos a no pensar--- me susurra al oído y yo viajo años atrás, a esas noches ocultos en cualquier salón desocupado, demostrándonos un amor que durante el día jurábamos no sentir, que negamos y ocultábamos como el más sucio de los secretos.

"_¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de esto?"_--- me pregunta Sirius. No me atrevo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos pero puedo sentir como juega con algunos mechones de mi cabello, eso le gusta mucho y a mi también.

"_¿Qué?"_--- le pregunto después de un rato.

"_Que todo parece ser sencillo pero en realidad esta completamente jodido"_--- puedo adivinar la sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras---_ "Me gusta porque contigo me siento bien, feliz, como una persona normal no como Sirius Black y eso es lo mejor de todo."_

No puedo evitar sonreír yo también. Me gusta ese Sirius feliz que es cuando estamos juntos pero también me gusta el Sirius atormentado al que sigo sin seguir a todas horas con tal de verlo sonreír.

"_Te propongo algo"_--- me dice sujetándome el rostro para que lo vea directamente a los ojos. Yo ya conozco la respuesta a cualquier cosa que me proponga, él también---_ "Juguemos a no pensar."_

E inmediatamente me besa y yo dejo de pensar, lo único que puedo hacer es sentir y lo que siento me hace infinitamente feliz.

A veces me pregunto sí no sería mejor abandonarlo todo, dejar de vivir la farsa en que se a convertido mi vida y marcharme con Sirius al fin del mundo pero luego veo sus ojos grises que me dicen que tengo que olvidarlo y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, es por eso que me niego a mirarlo ahora, me gusta aferrarme a ese pensamiento todo el tiempo pueda.

Puedo sentir sus ásperos dedos acariciando mi espalda y estoy segura de que olían a tabaco, él fuma cuando se siente atrapado o melancólico. Me gustan sus dedos ásperos y su barba de tres días que raspa cuando me besa. Sirius sabe a amargo, a gloria mezclada con infierno, a dulce y cítrico. Sirius huele a peligro, a noches enteras de loca diversión, a whisky de fuego tomado a escondidas, a un corazón roto que no duele porque sabes que él va a volver. Sirius es un mal chiste contado en el peor momento, son locuras hechas porque sí, es un dolor de cabeza que se disfruta, es ser masoquista y disfrutarlo. Sirius es todo lo que me hace sentir viva.

James no es nada de eso. Sus dedos son tersos y nunca se deja la barba; él es divertido pero no como Sirius, él me amaba pero no como Sirius, yo lo quiero pero amo a Sirius.

---Todo va a estar bien, pelirroja--- me dijo poniéndose en pie y alejándose de mi lado--- ¡Fermaportus! ¡Muffliato!--- dice sin mirar a la puerta y con algo de dolor en la voz, yo siento lo mismo, se que duele pero se disfruta demasiado como para dejarlo pasar.

Siempre he pensado que las ropas saben cuando llegan a estorbar porque inmediatamente desaparecen y esa era una de esas ocasiones. Tenía el maquillaje listo, el peinado ya estaba en su lugar y sabía que el vestido se arruinaría pero nada de eso me importo cuando los labios de Sirius chocaron contra los míos y sus ásperos dedos acariciaron mi piel desnuda.

Nuestros cuerpos siempre se supieron acoplar a la perfección, nuestros latidos estaban sincronizados y nuestras respiraciones se completaban. Esos pequeños encuentros furtivos son lo único que le da sentido a mi vida.

Me abrazo, se quedo abrazado de mí, él nunca lo hacía pero eso sólo sirvió para demostrarme aún más que él se aferraba con tanta fuerza a mí como yo a él, que los dos nos necesitábamos demasiado como para desistir.

Me soltó al cabo de unos segundos y comenzó a vestirse, era su turno de marcharse primero.

---Odio el traje de pingüino--- me dijo ignorando el traje que hacía juego con el de James y Remus. Su puso los jeans negros, las botas del mismo color e ignorando por completo la playera blanca se enfundo la chamarra de cuero negro dejando al descubierto su piel de mármol y perfectos abdominales--- Te espero en el altar.

Me corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos. Sí, él me esperaría en el altar pero no de la forma en que yo lo deseaba. Prendió un cigarrillo antes de desaparecer por la puerta y llevarse consigo todas mis ilusiones.

Ya no había tiempo y no me refiero solo al peinado y maquillaje sino a la intención de cambiar mi vida, de ir con quien verdad amo. Me obligue a caminar por la alfombra, tenía el cabello revuelto y el maquillaje apurado pero en cuanto mi mirada se cruzo con la de Sirius me sentí segura, tal vez no podíamos tener nuestro final de cuento de hadas pero sí el tipo de felicidad que se supone que viene con el.

"_¿Así qué eso es todo?"_--- pregunto sin poder evitarlo, con la mirada perdida y el alma vagando en los limites de la de Sirius--- "_¿Ya no queda nada para nosotros?"_

"_¡No es eso Lily!"_--- se apresura a contestarme Sirius, puedo escuchar el dolor en su voz y eso me parte el alma--- "_Es solo que…"_

"_Lo entiendo"_--- digo resignada y con el dolor pegado al alma--- "_En verdad lo entiendo pero…"_

Tomo la mano de James pero es en Sirius en quien estoy pensando, me caso con James porque lo quiero, porque Sirius sólo quiere verlo feliz pero por sobre todas las cosas me caso con James porque amo a Sirius y se que de esa forma podremos ser felices los tres.

Porque querer a James era pensar en que nada era fácil pero así tenía que ser, porque era lo mejor para mi y lo que todos esperaban, porque lo quería pero nunca llegaría a amarlo.

Porque amar a Sirius era fácil, sencillo, calido, eterno, porque había nacido para hacerlo y moriría haciéndolo.


	3. AL FINAL

Este es el capitulo final, espero que la historia fuera de su agrado y muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AL FINAL

"_Estoy embarazada"_

"_¿Es…?"_- no me atrevo a preguntarle, no quiero saber la respuesta sí…

"_Es… el bebé es… es de James"_- responde al fin sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara- _"Sirius yo… yo lo que más quisiera es que…"_

"_Déjalo, Lily"_- le digo sonriendo-_ "Lo único que importa es que tú seas feliz"_- no puedo permanecer ni un momento más observándola, me duele demasiado. ¡Carajo! ¡¿Cuándo me va a tocar a mí ser feliz?- _"Esto me hace feliz a mi también"_- le digo antes de besar su frente y marcharme.

Sus palabras aún retumban en mi cabeza y me bloquean cualquier otro pensamiento. Esta embarazada, va a tener un hijo, un hijo de James, no mío.

- ¿Sirius?- reacciono al escuchar como me llama James- ¿No te parece genial?- me pregunta sin ocultar la enorme felicidad que lo embarga- ¡Un hijo! ¡Yo! Eso no es normal, apenas soy un crío- bromea pero yo se que tener un hijo es algo que había deseado siempre.

-Es genial, James- le digo fingiendo una felicidad que no siento porque ese debería ser mi hijo y Lily mi esposa- Es realmente genial.

-Quédate a cenar, celebraremos por todo lo alto- me pide pero no me puedo quedar a ver como vive él la vida que me tocaba vivir a mi.

-Nada me gustaría más pero tengo que atender ordenes de la Orden- puedo ver la tristeza en los ojos de James pero en esta ocasión no puedo anteponer su felicidad a mi salud mental. Sí me quedo, puedo cometer una tontería.

Ya ha pasado una semana, una semana de que me entere y me sigue doliendo como el primer día. También ha pasado una semana completa sin que Lily y yo nos veamos a escondidas, sin que nos profesemos el amor prohibido que sentimos el uno por el otro.

¿Cómo es posible que algo que sabe a gloria se parezca demasiado a un abismo?

La nicotina ya no me ayuda en nada, nunca he sido de los que se tiran al alcohol como recurso para mantenerse a flote ¿Qué me queda entonces? Escucho salir una risa baja de mis labios, sarcástica como siempre pero con un toque lastimero que no le había escuchado nunca antes. El amor no estaba hecho para los Black.

Supe que se trataba de ella aún antes de escucharla o verla, su perfume era inconfundible. Frutas silvestres y maderas del bosque. Se sentó junto a mí y ambos permanecimos en silencio. Ese parque muggle fue cómplice de helados de fresa y chocolate, de picnic los jueves por la mañana, de platicas a media noche los martes, de paseos los sábados por la tarde, pero ese lunes rompía con la tradición, ese sería su primer sinsabor.

-Te busque toda la semana- me dijo, no había reproche en su voz más bien tristeza y desesperación- ¿Podrías…?

-Claro- dije, me sentí como un estúpido, el humo del cigarro era muy malo para las mujeres embarazadas- Tuve muchas misiones, las cosas se están complicando- no podía mirarla, no sabiendo que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarían para siempre.

-Creo que va a ser un niño- pude escuchar la ilusión que eso le daba- No se, sólo lo siento.

-Tal vez luego quieras ir por la niña- se me escapa ¿Es qué acaso soy un estúpido?- Ya sabes, a James siempre le gusto… siempre pensó en tener la parejita.

- ¡Claro! A James, por supuesto- dice mirándome. Sonríe pero, francamente, no puedo devolverle la sonrisa.

-Ya sabes que…

- ¡Sirius!- me interrumpió y después suspiró- ¿Qué va ser de nosotros ahora?- quiso saber- Porque yo aún te amo y si me dejas…- pero no pudo continuar, respiraba de forma agitada y se arreglaba compulsivamente el vestido.

-No te voy a dejar- le dijo casi en un susurro- No podría dejarte aunque quisiera, estás tan dentro mío que… no te voy a dejar.

-Yo…

-Pero por ahora necesito tiempo- esta vez me tocó interrumpirla a mí- No puedes pedirme que continué como… creo que no estaba preparado para todo lo que ha sucedido.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo o lastimero, sino todo lo contrario, los dos estábamos cómodos el uno con el otro. Lily se recostó en mi hombro y yo tome su mano, un fuerte apretón para que supiera que estaba ahí y que nunca la iba a dejar.

-Hasta luego, pelirroja- le dijo besando su cabello. Mientras caminaba prendí otro cigarrillo, el flujo de nicotina recorrió mis venas y sedó un poco el dolor de mi alma; el humo me dibujaba claramente a Lily aún sentada en la banca donde la había dejado, derramando una o dos lágrimas por nuestra situación, ella que puede debe hacerlo, yo nunca supe llorar las perdidas, en realidad nunca supe llorar. Punto.

Las cosas entre Sirius y yo mejoraron mucho después de nuestra platica en el parque; es verdad que nuestros encuentros no fueron con la misma frecuencia que antes, sobre todo porque James rara vez se alejaba de mi y porque Dumbledore nos había aconsejado que nos ocultáramos por un tiempo. Voldemort y la situación se estaban saliendo de control y eso parecía involucrarnos directamente a nosotros. Muchas veces pregunte el por qué pero nadie tenía una respuesta lo suficientemente convincente.

Harry nació el 31 de julio. Es un hermoso niño de cabello azabache alborotado (_"¡como su padre!"_ como bien diría James cada vez que alguien lo menciona) y de ojos verde esmeralda, como los míos. Lo miro y mi corazón salta de alegría, ese pequeño bebé me hace sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo, lo amo como nunca podría amar a nadie más.

Pero por las noches, cuando James y Harry duermen, no puedo evitar preguntarme _"¿Cómo sería sí…?"._ Es un pensamiento que me reprocho a cada instante pero amo a Sirius y aunque él no ha vuelto a tocar el tema, en mi cabeza sigue rondando la idea de una niña con los bellos ojos de Sirius y mi cabello rojo. Una pequeña pelirroja. Una niña que tal vez sólo pueda tener en mi mente y no en mis brazos.

Harry ya había cumplido el año y estábamos celebrando su segundo Halloween pero en la mente de todos no sólo había felicidad sino también una enorme preocupación porque el demente de Voldemort estaba detrás de nosotros, en especial de mi amado hijo.

- ¡Siri!- gritó emocionado Harry cuando Sirius entró con una enorme calabaza llena de dulces. Harry ya tiene un año y ya comienza a hablar y Sirius es su persona favorita porque es el que más lo conciente.

- ¡Hola enano!- lo toma de mis brazos y le pone una enorme paleta de chocolate en una de las regordetas manos de Harry- ¡Mira todo lo que te traje!- le dice y vacía el contenido de la calabaza en el piso de la sala. Dulces con envolturas de brillantes colores rodaron por todas partes, paletas, bombones y demás guzgueras llenaron de alegría los ojos de Harry.

-Vas a volver adicto a mi hijo- James entro en la sala y se sentó a mi lado, observando como Sirius y Harry comían dulces.

-No sería el primero que se hace adicto a algo que yo ofrezco- sonrió de forma gambera y yo pude sentir como me sonrojaba pero por suerte James había estallado en una carcajada que le impidió verme.

Harry gateaba de aquí para allá mientras nosotros charlábamos, ya intentaba ponerse en pie y alcanzaba a dar unos pasos antes de darse de pompas en el suelo. Era una risa verlo intentarlo una y otra vez, casi podía sentir que…

- ¿Qué noticias tienes?- preguntó de pronto James. Ya había pasado casi un año desde que nos ocultábamos y era poca la información que recibíamos acerca de la Orden y los avances contra ese maniaco.

-Pocas- respondió Sirius y nuestras mirandas se encontraron un segundo- Dumbledore se encuentra más preocupado por el traidor que por otra cosa- un escalofrío me recorrió. Por más que me esforzaba no podía imaginar a ninguno de nuestros amigos como un traidor.

- ¿Crees qué sepa algo y que no se los este comunicando a ustedes? Ya sabes, para que el traidor se sienta preocupado y se delate- insistió James. Yo no quería seguir hablando de ese tema, me preocupaba demasiado.

-Tal vez- respondió Sirius- Pero ustedes no tienen nada de que preocuparse, son las personas más seguras de todo el mundo- dijo y con sus palabras me sentí un poquito más segura.

- ¿Gustan más té?- pregunté, lo que quería era alejarme un poco de esa atmósfera tan cargada.

-No, gracias- me dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie- Me tengo que marchar ya.

-Te acompaño- le dije, tal ve de forma algo desesperada; él sólo asintió. James se quedo en la sala vigilando a Harry.

El aire fresco del patio me despejo un poco pero el hecho de que Sirius me diera la espalda me hizo sentir preocupada.

-Tendrás cuidado, ¿cierto?- le dije, quise sonar despreocupada pero la verdad era todo lo contrario.

-Esos mortifagos no son lo que me va a matar- me dijo sonriendo de forma despreocupada, yo también sonreí.

Me besó con fuerza, con pasión, con cariño y desespero, los dos necesitábamos estar cerca del otro pero, por lo menos por ahora, era imposible.

-Todo terminara pronto, lo sé- le dije, quería convencernos a los dos.

-Ni todo el infierno, con todos sus demonios va a evitar que yo este cerca de ti- me dijo mientras me abrazaba- Te amo, pelirroja- me dijo al oído y después desapareció.

Sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo pero también era como si uno nuevo comenzara a resurgir, uno que siempre había estado ahí pero al que no había podido llegar, no hasta que Sirius dijo esas palabras. Un futuro a su lado, me prometía un futuro con esas palabras.

¿Por qué demonios? ¿Por qué demonios Sirius iba y me decía que me amaba para luego desaparecer? ¿Por qué lo hacía cuando él sabía que ahora yo no iba poder renunciar a él?

Mi mente se quedo con Sirius y sus palabras hasta que la desgracia se presento a su puerta. Los gritos de James, el llanto de Harry, mis suplicas se mezclaron con la risa desquiciada del maldito aquel. El rayo de luz verde le arranco la vida a James y yo desee que todo fuera un sueño; corrí pero sabía que no había salida, mi vida había llegado a tope. Coloque a Harry en su cuna y me dispuse a luchar con garras y dientes.

"_Te amo, pelirroja"_

Alcance a escuchar antes de que el rayo de luz verde se impactara en mi pecho.

La risa desquiciada llego a mis oídos, una que me taladraba los tímpanos y me hacía sentir indestructible.

La calle estaba destrozada, había sangre por todos lados y la gente chillaba histérica. Toda esa destrucción no había servido de nada, el maldito traidor había escapado; todo ese amor que sentía no tenía sentido porque la mujer que amaba estaba muerta, todo se había ido al carajo.

Sentí como me apresaban los aurores pero no me importo, bien podían matarme, por lo menos de esa forma yo estaría al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Azkaban era un infierno, eso ya lo sabían aún antes de poner un pie en ese lugar pero una vez que estuvo ahí, encerrado y rodeado de un centenar de dementores, pudo comprobar que nada era peor que recordar las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Lily y no poder cumplirlas.

"_Te amo, pelirroja"_

Resuenan en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras la promesa de un futuro con ella se dibuja y desdibuja a cada respiración que doy. Como me gustaría tener un cigarrillo, por lo menos de esa forma podría sedar mi alma.

"_¿Cómo es posible que algo que sabe a gloria se parezca demasiado a un abismo?"_

Por lo menos ahora tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

FIN


End file.
